Peroxide and Sandwiches
by Faith Lacking
Summary: Possibly the first (one of the first) Gad Guard fanfics on ff.net! Occurs after the events of episode 12, no real spoilers. Katana comes home to Sayori and...Aiko? And she's got a first aid kit with her. Fluff, slight hints of KatanaxAiko.


Note: This story takes place after episode 12, when an assassin attempts to murder Katana and Hajiki rescues him. If anything after episode 12 disagrees with the events of this fic, just remember, I am not a fortune teller, I have no idea what happens next. If I did I'd be happy. But I am waiting just like the rest of you. Usual comments. I don't own GAD GUARD. GONZO does. And Gonzo loves us[tm]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn't look back after those harsh words. He said what he had to say and there were no regrets. The mechanical head continued its irritable cackle that echo throughout the tunnel. Katana advanced the stone staircase, freedom from the horrors the night sent through his mind. Hajiki stood there, his blood boiling as Katana's words stuck to him like old gum on the soles of a shoe.  
  
Arashi stood next to Hajiki, dumbfounded as usual. "What's wrong, Hajiki?" she asked him.  
  
Hajiki turned away from her, his eyes downcast. "I'm going home.", was his reply as he laid a shaking hand on Lightning's leg. The massive Gad came to life upon its master's touch and it sent two large hands towards Hajiki lifting the boy onto its shoulder. The machine lurched forward and headed towards the exit.  
  
Arashi blinked quickly, then broke into a sprint. "Aie! Hajiki! Don't leave me behind!" She quickly jumped onto the foot of Hayate, who also picked her up and placed her on its shoulder. She held onto the Gad's head and followed after Hajiki. She attempted to have a conversation with him, but he remained silent the entire time.  
  
Katana continued to walk down the street as the head continued to laugh and babble incoherently. He found it annoying and decided to silence the head. He located a dumpster and looked in. To his luck he found what he needed, a cardboard box. It was just the right size. Katana carelessly tossed the head inside and closed up the box. The voices were now barely murmurs. This made Katana happy.  
  
Now that he could truly feel along, he dropped his act. Katana slid down a brick wall and clutched his ribs in pain. "That bastard." He cursed under his breath and seethed in pain. The psycho had done quite a number on him. Katana commended himself on hiding the pain this long, but he knew he'd be feeling like shit in the morning.  
  
"Guess I better just get home. I'm sure that kid is probably awake and waiting." He sighed inwardly. Katana had mixed feelings about Sayori constantly staying with him. He wasn't the safest person to hang around, especially if you were just a little girl.  
  
Katana pulled himself to his feet and began the long trudge back home, still holding the box.  
  
There was a dim light glowing from the window of his shack. Katana let out another long sigh. "I knew she'd be here. I'll just tell her to go somewhere else so I can sleep in a few days." He walked in the door unsuspecting of the second guest.  
  
"Sayori why are you sti-"  
  
"Katana!"  
  
The voice rang out with a mixture of fear and relief. But it wasn't Sayori's voice.  
  
"See, Lady? I told you Katana would be fine."  
  
-That- was Sayori's voice.  
  
Katana looked around the room and noticed a young woman on his makeshift couch. He knew right away who she was as she stood in the glow of a set candle on the table.  
  
"Why are you here?" he questioned Aiko.  
  
Aiko perked up quickly. "K.Katana, I was worried. I saw that awful man.and I thought.well.I mean.what I am saying." Aiko stuttered constantly as Katana rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I thought that man was going to kill you!" She burst out. "I ran and told Hajiki and the others."  
  
Katana looked at the ceiling, looking a bit annoyed. Now he had to try and get rid of not only Sayori, but now THIS girl as well. Katana walked up to Aiko and said in a convincing tone; "Well, obviously I'm fine." He plopped down on the couch, causing him to wince slightly. "You both can just go home now." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. Neither wanted to leave though. Sayori crawled up next to Katana and tried to get a peek into the box he held.  
  
"Did you bring Sayori a present?"  
  
Katana quickly tucked the box under his arm. "It's nothing for you Sayori." The little girl was too fast; she took hold of the package and put her ear near it.  
  
"I can hear it laughing. Is it a doll, Katana?"  
  
He almost smirked. "You could say that." Aiko stared at Katana long and hard, examining him up and down. The man felt uneasy. "What is WITH you?"  
  
To Katana's surprise, Aiko pulled out a small white tin can from behind her with a red cross on it. "I -know- what I saw." She insisted opening the little box can filled with white bandages and some other healing objects. "That man hurt you; he had you pinned to a wall. Katana.you lunged out a WINDOW." She pointed to the said window, now destroyed and glass everywhere.  
  
Katana tried to shrug it off. "It's the way I live. Windows are meant to be broken."  
  
Aiko pouted and looked towards Sayori who was silently seated behind Katana on the couch. "You won't let me see if you're okay?" she asked in a cute voice that made Katana cringe.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then. Sayori, get him!"  
  
Sayori jumped up in excitement, making a happy 'wai!' sound and tackled Katana to the ground. The man was stunned by the act, not expecting this little 'plan'. He attempted to struggle free from the small girl but she had him pinned down, grinning down at him playfully.  
  
Aiko quickly set to work, know Sayori wouldn't be able to hold him down forever. She put her knees on his legs to prevent him from kicking and pulled out her bandages. "This is for your own good Katana!"  
  
"Damn you both! Get off me!" Katana ordered them as he attempted to wriggle free, but only causing more pain than actual freedom.  
  
Aiko took a hold of Katana's shirt and lifted it up, revealing a large bruise on his stomach, at least the size of a fist. Aiko wanted to cry, it just looked so painful. "Katana, how can you just walk around like this? Your ribs could be broken!"  
  
Katana looked away, his attempt to escape seemed useless now. Sayori pushed herself off Katana and examined the wound as well. "You want Sayori to kiss it and make it feel better?" He almost groaned.  
  
"Sayori, I don't need you to baby talk me."  
  
Aiko started rubbing a gel substance on Katana's bruised stomach. "It's a numbing medicine. It won't make the bruise go away but it'll help with the pain." She pulled out a long white bandage and motioned for Katana to sit up. The older man glared at her but did as she said. Aiko blushed slightly and turned her head away.  
  
Katana raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"  
  
The young teen stuttered again. "I.I need you to take your trenchcoat and shirt off."  
  
Katana was emotionless for awhile, trying to figure out whether or not to oblige to Aiko's request or not. Finally he began removing his trench coat and shirt. He sat there, his bare chest showing to the young girl, littered with glass cuts and bruises.  
  
Aiko tried to not to make a remark, any comment might drive him away, and she knew he needed help. She applied peroxide to the wounds, causing Katana to pull back slightly. Nothing felt worse than burning peroxide on an open wound. Aiko quickly finished with the peroxide and began to wrap him in bandages. Sayori kept herself entertained by playing with the kittens.  
  
A few minutes later, Katana's chest and stomach were lined with bandages. He had been obedient with Aiko but now it was time for the girl to get going. Katana was not a host and he did not like having house guests.  
  
He began pulling on his trench coat, not bothering with the shirt when he waved a hand at Aiko. "You can go now."  
  
Aiko pouted again. "I just fixed you up and you're already trying to get rid of me?"  
  
Katana smirked, "No, of course not.I'm trying to get rid of BOTH of you. Get out."  
  
Aiko planted herself on his couch, Sayori joined along with the rebellion and sat next to the older girl. "Sayori wants to stay." She insisted. Even the kittens followed her and mewed at Katana.  
  
"Look.I'm fine." he kept insisting.  
  
"But what about that guy?" Aiko questioned.  
  
"That guy is gone."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
Katana picked up the box, still on the couch and opened it. He threw the cardboard container down and held up the severed head to Aiko and Sayori. "Does THIS look like I am lying?" he growled.  
  
Aiko yelped and back away slightly. Sayori just crossed her arms. "Awwww, it's not a doll after all."  
  
"No, it sure isn't."  
  
Aiko held her chest and stared at the doll, its cruel laughter rang in her ears. "Is that.that's really him?" Katana only gave her a nod as he put the head back in its case and tossed it across the room carelessly.  
  
"He picked the wrong night to piss me off." He grunted. "Does this prove to you that I am fully capable of handling myself?"  
  
Aiko sighed, but she knew if she stayed out any later her father would become suspicious. She decided to not make this obvious, though as she stood up. "Fine Katana.I'll leave then. But I am coming back tomorrow to check up on you."  
  
With that said, Aiko walked toward the exit where her beloved horse waited. "I'll see you later, Katana!" she called out cheerfully as the man groaned. But now she was finally gone. At least she didn't annoy him as much as that black haired girl did.  
  
Katana sighed and laid back on his couch, holding his head. Sayori, who had been chasing the kittens popped up above the couch. "Katana, can we play?"  
  
"Not right now, Sayori." Katana's stomach made a low growl and he sighed. "I didn't get to eat all day." Sayori held up a small container holding small wrapped sandwiches inside. "Where did you get those?" Katana questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sayori smiled. "I made them just for you, Katana!"  
  
Katana took one from the canister and chewed on it and muffled a 'thank you' ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Aiko looked down at bag and realized she had forgotten the box of sandwiches she had made that morning. "Aw, I hope father doesn't notice."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
"Hajiki? Would you like me to make you a snack real quick?"  
  
"Go home, Arashi."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Ha ha, that was my very first Gad Guard fic. If you spot any errors.um...try and ignore them, I'm not very good with errors XD;;; I wonder if I am the first Gad Guard fic. '_' I haven't seen any. 


End file.
